Dangerous Peace
by daddiesdarlingangel
Summary: Bella has lived almost eternity wihout her soulmate what will she do when everything she has evwr known is questin her brother shows up but so does her past enimies m for language
1. Chapter 1

Saddness

I stood up and looked at the clock sighing I hadn't moved for the  
entire night. Being a vampire sucks. Living eternity without your  
soulmate sucks too. I sighed being back in forks was depressing. I  
looked in my closet and decided to wear my black Jimmy choo mecurys  
with my mini black plaid gucci skirt with a dark blue satin halter  
from abercrombie and a white leather jacket over it. The second I  
caught sigh of myself in the mirror I began to fearlessly cry. The  
shirt reminded me to much of Edward.  
FLASHBACK****  
As I walked in Edward caught my gaze. I smiled the second I saw him. I  
looked into his emerald green eyes and smiled it was like only two of  
us were in the room. As he slowly began to walk towards me I saw  
something in his eyes. Urgent and undiscovered to either of us. The  
second he arrived he bowed and kissed my had. I grinned always the  
polite gentleman. He smiled back and started whispering to me. Your  
dress looks beautiful. I replied with a thanks. Looking down on my  
blue satin ballroom dress. With the matching slippers. The dress it  
self was a beautiful number. It was a full skirt with embrodery all  
around the bottom in silver thread. The corset gathered the skirt  
letting it fall in pleats. The corset was the same deep blue with  
silver ribbons tying the corset together giving everyone a wonderful  
veiw of back. To me it wasn't proper. But it was a beautiful dress  
with sleeves that connected at the shoulders by strings the fell  
behind my arms and attached to my fingers.

Hr smiled at my blush. Do you want to go outside he asked? Yes was my  
reply. Shouldnwe get a chaperone he asked like I said always proper. I  
took a glance at him and that's all he needed let's go. He grabbed my  
hand and ran out of the ball room. When we reached the outdoors he  
grabbed my hand and pulled me in for a kiss. I quickly pulled away  
whispering we need to be farther away. So as we began to walk he  
sighed and picked me up. I blushed once again sighing because he knew  
me so well.  
We were soon out of sight and began our make out sesion once again.  
This time I wasn't the first one to pull away he was. He looked at me  
and went down on one knee. I began to cry. He looked up to me and  
smiled. In his strong voice he asked; Isabella Marie Swan I promise  
toobe you forever to never take advantag of you harmful or good I love  
you with my whole heart. Will you please do me the honor of marrying  
me? Yes! I practically screamed. He smiled we should go back to our  
party he said in my ear making me shiver. Our? I asked confused. Yes  
when I asked for permision they set up this party for us. Oh I said.  
Let's go. Wait I said. He turned around and grinned at me. Ya? Um... I  
just want to tell you something. He looked at me confused. Well I will  
never take this ring off I said no matter what through eternity! I  
said being totally sarcastic. I will love you forever so this ring  
will never leave this finger. I had no idea how true my statement  
would be eternity after he died.

After snapping back to this century I looked at myself and decided to  
change. I walked back into my room and put on my knee high riding  
boots with my white skinny jeans tucked into them. My top changed from  
blue to a yellow babydoll top with a black leather over the top of it.  
I looked at myself in the mirror and focused on changing my hair from  
plain brown that Edward I cringed loved to a blond. My  
eyes I changed to the brown Edward loved so much. I added the last  
touch when I grabbed my blue hobo bag. Determined to make it to school  
I headed outside to my garage to decide which car to drive. I finally  
decided on the black covette that said frevr-us on the licence plate.  
The windows were tinted so nobody could see in. As I jumped in I  
opened the garage and began my way ti another hell wihout Edward. When  
I pulled up everyone glanced at my car. I sighed this was going to be  
annoying. As I slowly stepped out I instinatly smelled six other  
vampires I instantly saw five and couldn't find the sixth. It was then  
that I realized that the smell was faint. I looked at them and  
realized that the pixies power was seeing the future. So I simply  
looked at her and smiled as I had just decided to sit with them at  
lunch clarifying why I wasn't going to talk to them now. She smiled  
back. As I walked away I began to think of Edward which was not  
helpful as I felt my apperance start to fade I instantly thought of  
dead puppies pulling it all together again. I got many amazment  
stares. I sighed this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving on  
BPOV

I headed to the first class in my schedule twirling my engagment ring  
on my finger. As I walked into the class I handed my slip to the  
teacher. After the bell had rang she made me tell the class fifteen  
things about myself. I sighed and stood up.

Okay I sighed ummmm..  
I'm not normal but try finding someone who is  
I love horses  
I J'adore football both american and European  
I am 17  
I just moved from Europe  
I was an only child before my parents died now I'm adopted  
I am a blond  
I hate rain love snow  
I go camping all the time  
I am catholic  
I can sing and compose music along with dance and cheer  
I hate shopping  
I had an older brother who died when I was ten  
I love cars  
I don't date  
That's all I guess. I stated.  
The teacher mrs. Rogers being the brat she was decided to let anybody  
ask me questions. I sighed. Okay um let's start at the front row I  
guess and go back.  
The first question was how I liked Europe which was fine but then they  
became more personal. The last two questions were horrible. One was  
from a guy named mike who asked me why I don't date. I sighed and told  
him the some what truth. Well I already have a boyfriend so that's  
why I don't date. Oh he sated obviously upset I had to struggle to  
hold in a laugh. The next one was from a smutty looking girl named  
Lauren who had fake nails boobs ans a nasal voice. What's with the  
ring on your finger? It looks fake she stated. Actually it's from my  
boyfriend. I has been in his family since the Victorian era so it  
means alot. She smiled like she was going to ask another question but  
the teacher cut her off thank you very much you may sit down thanks  
and I sT sown. Thankfully none of the other teachers made mr do that  
so the day passed slowly into lunch. As I walked into the cafiteria  
it made me stop short. I can't believe who I saw


	3. Chapter 3

My big brother

Previous: I can't believe who I saw!

The second I walked in to the caffiteria I saw a big musley guy  
standing up waving. The instant I saw him I knew he was my long dead  
brother. He was seventeen as he had been when he died. I stopped Dead  
in my tracks. I started to grin and not a fake one but a real smile.  
He stood up and smiled back. He started to yell. I just shook my head  
once Emmett always Emmett. As I got to the table he was sitting at he  
jumped up and picked me up in his humogius arms. He simply stated  
after he put me down that he missed his Bellie. I laughed remebering  
how we would have compitions to see who could eat more food I would  
sometimes win! There were lots of good memories that I need to start  
remembering and not on HIM.  
I smiled but he could instantly tell what was wrong. He smiled and  
looked at me. You know I never stopped watching you right he asked.  
Really? I asked yep I was their on your engagment but the night our  
house burned down I couldn't get to you fast enough but you were  
already outside and had venom in your system so I'm sorry but I don't  
know who bit you. Its okay Emmy bear intold him. No it's not you  
didn't need this life. You wanted to die he stated I looked at him and  
sighed. Yes instil do but I'm not going to comitt suicide I told him  
he looked a little realived. That boy is the reason isn't it. Yes I  
whispered I was to marry him three months after I "died". Hendied in a  
fire to his whole family passed away and left me as the sucseor to  
everything. So I own their land and ours I aid in a small voice. Hey  
he tipped my chin up and said look at me so I did. We are going to get  
you over him we could set you up with some nomads he said. NO! I  
yelled he is the only one I will ever want or need. Emmett you need to  
understand this. I know you think that it was just some random guy.  
But it wasn't! You know that guy that was my best friend the one who's  
parents were our god parents? He looked at me his eyes widdend it  
was... His voice trailing off. Yes I said trying to hold my image  
together. We need to go to class. Intold him. NO he practically  
yelled. People were starting to look at us funny. Emmett shut up! I  
whisper yelled. Then there was this blond that came up a looked at me  
in disgust. Why are you flirting with my husband she hissed. I'm not I  
stated simply. Emmett but in going bellie this is Rosie I looked at  
him and saw his love struck eyes and knew this was HER the one he was  
meant to be with. So you have a nickname for her to Emmett nice I  
thought we were loyal. She hissed. I stepped between them. As much fun  
as I loved yelling at Emmett when I was ten. I do believe that people  
are starting to look at us funny. Well I can make oinlook funy she  
snarled. Wait Emmett yelled don't kill bellie! Um guys I asked can we  
go somewhere instead of the caffiteria they looked suprised we were  
still here. I smiled and began to walk away. Wait! Bellie bean he  
yelled I sigheed and turned around. Come here he commaded so I came.  
When I got there he put his arm around my should and rosie as Emmett  
called her visibly tensed. Rosie this is Bella my sister he said  
without any fore play. Her face instantly showed recognition. She  
untended and grabbed me into a hug telling me thank you so much! I  
told her your welcome? I will tell you later okay she asked okay.! I  
replied.  
Well emett said let's introduce her to the fMily. This is Alice and  
pointed to the pixie this is Jasper he said and pointed to the  
constipated one. He instintaly burst out laughing he looked at me and  
told me constipation is the most original he has every felt I grinned  
instintaly knowing he was an empath. Emmett the told me that they have  
another guy in their family but he is off for detion i laughed knowing emmett had been the one to get it for him. He grabbed me and practically dragged me out  
of the cafiteria everyone in his family following. I decided to trick  
Emmett and looked at Alice to see if it would work. She nodded  
indicating it would work. Instantly went limp. Emmett began to freak  
out checking my pulse. He about had a hurnia when I jumped up and was  
all noraml again. He grabbed menlike a potato and tried tomthrow me in  
the jeep. Nope I have to be excused from School. Oh he picked me back  
up this time bridal and carried me to the nurses office. Loom pale he  
said. I rolled my eyes and grinned okay daddy. Heheeheh I'm so funny I  
stated yep keep thinking that it might come true. Fine then I said  
and began to look pale and sick. When he nurse came out and saw me she  
atomaticly sent him and the rest of his family home to take care of me.

The second we got in the car. I stpped Emmett wanting to know how he had known it was me. He too one look at me and laughed, Your my little sister im suposed to know what you look like. I smiled knowing he cared.

as he started walking again i stopped him once again. He sighed and turned around and looked at me. what now he asked clearly bored. Arent you upset that i was engaged to your best friend? No, we werent that close he said. I looked at him as if he was on pot(**LOL INSIDE JOKE!) **Yes you were i said with force behind my voice. No i wasnt he was an ass emmett said. What! i practically screamed trying to keep my apperance together. Who the hell are you talking about! James, emmett yelled back clearly enjoying our fight just like the old days. I looked at him and started laughing so hard that i fell which started the rest of the family off in laughs. By the time we finished laughing he looked at me as if **_I _**was the one on crack. no i sighed i meant Edward stupid, instantly sobering remebering a fight all three of us had about me playing football. He looked at me in shock. He began to mutter to himself, shit he is so FUCKING dead. What i yelled DUH he is dead! he wouldnt look at me and turned away telling me that he had to go hunting s to go home with alice. i sighed trying to figure out what i did.


End file.
